


The Bully Code

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: College, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bully Code has a chapter on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bully Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abcooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/gifts).



> With thanks to Neilegni for the encouragement and the fact checking.

Baljeet's roommate Rakesh mocks him about the sitar music, which is why Baljeet keeps playing it in their dorm room. Now, in the semidarkness, the music soothes him as his pulse slows and the sweat dries on his skin.

This would be a good time for eloquence. "Wow."

"Yeah," says Buford, trembling beside him. They hadn't been able to stop kissing. Baljeet wants to lean in for another, but he's afraid it will break the tender moment lingering between them after their unexpected coupling.

"Y'know, the Bully Code says … "

"To punch me?"

"No." Buford meets him halfway for that kiss.


End file.
